


Engineer's Shrunken Week

by Engie3



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Cock Vore, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay, Knocked unconscious by musk, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Unaware, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engie3/pseuds/Engie3
Summary: Engineer drink's a mysterious fluid in a tube that he finds in a box outside of his door. He clearly wasn't thinking straight that day and drank the fluid with out a care in the world and soon would regret his choice. Little did he know that his week was going to get crazy with his teammates and no one would know he was there while it happens.(Revised 8/18/18)





	1. Prologue (Engineer only)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I did my best and I'm new to "Archive of our own" so any help with this site and how to do certain things would be appreciated, thank you

Engineer's Shrunken Week  
By: Engie3 (Twitter: @Engie31 )

After another day of battling out on the field of 2Fort, Dell Conagher decided to go back to his workshop to mess around with his contraptions. On his way there he said multiple “Howdy's” and “Thanks” to his teammates, who thanked him for supporting the team through a lot of the tough battles on that day. When they got done celebrating their achievement of capturing the intelligence, Dell noticed something out of the norm on his way to his workshop, to it was an unmarked package that read “fragile” all over the sides. At first, he thought it was nothing, but he then thought about what it could be. so he snatched it and took it with him to his workshop while no one was looking. When he finally reached his workshop, he set the box down on his workbench and opened it up. To his surprise, it was a small vial that was filled with some strange orange glowing liquid and a note which read,” hi dear user, please drink this responsibly as the more you drink it the smaller you'll get.” Since Dell was quite drunk, his brain wasn't living up to his eleven Ph.D. standards and drank the thing whole, without reading the section labeled “how to return to your normal size”, and fell into his bed that was in his workshop feeling a little queasy and drifted to sleep.

After an hour or so, dell woke up and noticed a strange smell that was all around him and that he was naked. That smell, smelled like him when he used to masturbate alone on his bed. He then noticed that the light was dim all around him and the ground felt soft but moist and noticed that the light got brighter when he walked forward and was blinded by a huge light. His eyes slowly adjusted to this blinding light and came to the realization that he was only 2 cm. Tall and that everything was bigger than him. Dell, sadly couldn't hold his screams any longer and screamed his little lungs out till he almost fainted, and fell back onto his bed. After a few minutes of soaking in the realization that he was probably going to die and that he was too small to be noticed, he decided to at least try and get one of his teammate's attention. He didn't know exactly how to get down from his bed so he decided to try and use his undershirt as a rope to get down to the floor.


	2. Demoman and Sniper have some private time "alone"  (Sniper×Demoman×Engineer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all! (I really don't want to spoil anything from these chapters so I won't really do the summaries, sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented on my first post saying that I need to fix my wall of text, and he was right. I'm separating the text into the assorted chapters. The reason it was a big wall of text was because of my time that I had available to type it up, I didn't have enough so when I got home I just posted it and said to myself, "I'll improve it later", which I shouldn't have done, so hopefully the "new" version will be better. I'm still sorry to say that it's still kinda long, but not as long as the whole fanfic combined like before.  
> -Engie3

While he was midway down, he heard some loud thud that was approaching his door, this moment caused him to freeze what he was doing and lock his eyes on the door. Dell then saw the doorknob jiggle and started to yell “Dang, Dang, Dang” over and over again to himself until the door swung right open revealing a giant version of his teammate Demoman “Tavish” standing in the doorway drunk as the leaning tower of Pisa with sniper (formally known as Mr.Mundy or Mundy to be short) standing right behind him. Sniper then walked Tavish over to where Dell’s bed was, and Dell wasn't having any of it and yelled at the two of them saying,”ya'll need to get the tarnation out of my room this instant either wise ya'll get a big ass whoopin when I get back to my normal size, Ya hear!?”,sadly neither Tavish or sniper heard Dell’s cry for them to leave his room, making his theory correct that at his size, no one will hear him. After he got done screaming, he noticed that Tavish and Sniper were getting to really know each other and started to lay down on the bed, not noticing dell was even there to witness, and Sniper then grabbed Dell’s normal sized clothing and pulled really hard to try, and remove it from under Tavish's back, resulting in Dell being pulled up and towards Tavish’s mid-section. While Dell was being pulled closer to Tavish, he struggled to gain freedom from his clothing threads and was almost crushed Snipers’ big hands but was luckily spared from his soon death, and now in a free fall onto Tavish’s cock. He suddenly hit face first into Tavish's cock slit and came face first into his pre-cum that was slowly gaining height in his cock, and dell soon breathed in fresh air again after drinking up a pint or so of the Demoman's pre that he had a slight beer belly. Dell then felt Tavish's cock tremble for a second and saw that he was leaking pre-cum everywhere, and Dell had to grip onto the giants slit to stop him from falling to his doom. While dell took note that Tavish's cock won't stop leaking, he saw that sniper was coming down with his mouth wide open onto Tavish’s lubed up cock and engulfed engineer along with it. While sniper and Tavish felt satisfaction and lust, Dell felt fear and lust but was worried that he could be swallowed by sniper’s tongue and be digested in his giant stomach. Dell’s only option was to hold on and let them enjoy themselves. It was okay at first but he then noticed that Tavish’s cock head started to get bigger, hotter, and felt more blood rushing to it, you started to hear faint moans from outside snipers mouth and dell soon went deep into snipers throat, and yelled, kicked and scream, which only made Tavish hornier till he let go of his load. Dell's face was blasted by Tavish's seed and was soon floating in snipers mouth that was full of the Demoman's cum and snipers saliva. The engineer was losing oxygen fast, until sniper started to swallow, which made Dell act fast to hang onto Bundy's teeth and dell saw that Demoman wasn't done and kept leaking in his mouth till he pulled out and came again but this time all over Dell’s outfit and bed marking his territory. After that happened, dell thought it was over but it wasn't. Dell soon noticed that snipers mouth had started to fill up with his saliva and then a very abrupt jerking motion downwards onto his cock and you hoped you weren't going to be engulfed by Tavish's ass but was in for something much worse. He then felt a warm heat being emitted from snipers cock head and a certain salty smell which made Dell quite curious, to where he slid and almost fell to his tiny demise. He quickly grabbed hold of sniper's cock head and held on for dear life. Sniper then started to move towards Demoman's unfinished beer and when he had hold of the bottle, he then inserted his dick through the mouthpiece. Dell was quite confused as it was that what sniper was doing with the bottle when he noticed that there was a pressure slowly building up where engineer held on to sniper's cock head. Dell only option was to insert his microscopic cock into sniper's head to see if that would delay whatever sniper was doing, but it only drove him made horny. He then heard a lot of loud moans and cries of pleasure and pain due to what Dell was doing with snipers cock was driving him mad crazy to where he started to use the bottle as a Fleshlight and you felt more and more pressure build-up and the moaning getting louder. Dell didn't know what he had done, he couldn't move cause the cock head of sniper held his minuscule cock inside his slit and so Dell took advantage of the moment and started to fuck the hell out of sniper's cock, marking his territory and dominance with his micro cumshot that made sniper bad shit crazy and finally he couldn't hold back much longer, so he let out all that pressure that was built up in his cock and sweaty balls into the bottle. Since Dell was in a daze from some “quite” exotic sex with sniper's cock, he didn't have the strength to hold back so he was blasted off to the bottom of the bottle and hit it body first with a small smack as if he just did a belly flop in a pool. After that, the bottle started to fill with both of sniper's thick cum, and thick salty pee. While sniper was filling the bottle up he was panting, drooling, and moaning so loud, that he almost collapsed down on the floor. Dell thanked the Lord that sniper's pleasing moment was shorter than Demoman's, cause he almost filled the bottle to the brim. After that sniper got his underwear and put it on and took his clothes and left Tavish sitting on Dell's bed, Dell had thoughts about punishing Demoman with rough Texan sex for marking his territory on his clothing and bed. Dell noticed that instead of leaving the bottle sniper had used, he picked it up and walked out to the recreation room and left the bottle in the fridge.


	3. Heavy has fun with "himself" (Heavy×Engineer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know there is probably a lot wrong with my writing, I'll try and do my best to fix it whenever possible.  
> -Engie3

Dell soon heard the fridge kick in and soon felt the warmth of the liquids in the bottle dissipating and he knew that at his size, the likelihood of his ability to survive in cold areas has decreased due to his body size. He had to get out before it was too late so he went under and into the weird beer concoction that consists of Mr.mundy's cum and leftover beer. Since Dell wasn't the best swimmer he forgot to close his mouth and took in a mouth full which he tried to cough up but swallowed it instead causing his beer gut to increase some more. After that was over, he tried again to see if there was damage in the bottle, cause Demoman has the tendency to be reckless with his stuff and hoped that there was one but wasn't. His other option was to use his other non-human hand under his glove which he's surprised he didn't lose it after all if that. He decided to cut out a hole in the bottle's top and he was hit with a cold blast if air and was thankful to get out of that mess. He then looked for a way out of the fridge but didn't find any way back out into the warm room, but he needed to take shelter from the harsh coldness of the fridge and slid down the side if the beer bottle and onto the grill floor that held up the top shelf if the fridge and saw that heavy had a sandvich ready and decided to run and not fall through the gaps and take shelter under the bread. After a few minutes from when he got under the bread and felt the warmth coming back, he heard the door open and heard loud low heavy breathing and Dell knew just who it was and started to panic and get horny. The person who was at the fridge door was Misha but everyone just called him Heavy and he seemed to be looking for his sandvich which was at the back of the fridge and took it out and set it at the table and took the beer as well not know what's actually in it. While heavy was calm and hungry, Dell was flipping the fuck out and didn't know how this was going to play out. So Dell just decided to play it cool, until heavy put a knife right through the sandvich top right next to where Dell was laying flat and flipping out more now than ever. He then felt a sudden jerk upwards and felt the air rush through the small holes in the bread and saw the bottom portion of the sandvich get eaten away which made Dell flip out more to where he started to use harsh words like,”you darn bloody mother fucken Russian behemoth I'm not having any of this bullshit today!”. Heavy then took a nice big swig of that beer saying that it has an interesting flavor but liked it none of the less, and continued to eat his snack. After Dell stuck his head out of the side, he saw that he drank from the beer and Dell gagged a little finding it quite disgusting. After Dell saw heavy drinking the beer he then saw an ominous shadow looming over him and the sandvich and saw heavy chomp down in slow motion feeling his hot moist air, his disgusting breath, his humongous teeth slowly encasing you and then darkness. You could feel movement in heavy's mouth jerking you and the sandvich around and glazing you in saliva. Dell got a plan of strategy and just acts normal until he's met with heavy's tongue which just keeps lapping his body over and over again taking in his taste and making heavy horny and making his moaning more consistent and louder. Dell knew just what to do, make heavy horny to where he moans so loud that he fly's out, but this isn't how it goes at all. Dell tries to go with his plan and it starts by making out with heavy's muscular, mosistly lubed, heat-filled tongue. Heavy didn't take any mind to the small engineer that was in his mouth and started to rub his growing bulge that was getting really tight which made heavy harder and harder by the second. Dell started out by just licking heavy's tongue like a weird kiss and then grabbed it and started to grind on his tongue as if it was a stripping pole and started to leak pre-cum, he then went to heavy's tongue and smeared his pre all over heavy's taste buds to make sure heavy was getting into it and to taste the Texans thick juicy cock and pre-cum. Dell started to sweat quite a lot and started to force heavy's tongue to lick him, which heavy surprisingly didn't notice or even care, and then got on top of his tongue and rode it as if it was a bull and smearing his body all over his taste buds and that was when heavy stuck his tongue tip into Dell's ass and that's what sent Dell overboard, to where he came all over heavy's tongue and heavy was enjoying it and Dell just kept cumming for what seemed like minutes. From Dell's actions, it really made heavy really pent-up and he was struggling to get his belt unbuckled due to his massive girth getting bigger and bigger by the second. While Dell was in his glory stage, he almost fainted but was luckily woken back up my heavy's tongue moving him back to is deep dark menacing throat which made Dell start to flail but heavy didn't take mind to it because he was quite busy. Dell then was flung over and into heavy's muscular throat and he felt everything slowed down again, and saw his life flash before his eyes, but didn't give up the thought to live and saw heavy's vocal cords moving and he took grasp of them and started to make heavy choke. This then made heavy jerk forward multiple times trying to do the Heimlich maneuver to himself and coughed Dell and a few chunks of bread out and flew over and landed in what smelled like solly but was pitch black besides the giant hole at the top, Dell then knew where he was. Dell had flew from one end of the room to the other and landed in Solly's sweat and musk filled boots. When heavy got done coughing up whatever it was that started choking him was gone and it made him even hornier to where his belt buckle snapped and flew over to Solly's boots, when heavy got up with his pants falling down and his jockstrap stretched to the max, he smelled Solly's boots while he was getting his belt buckle and the boot's musk overthrew heavy's mind leaving his sexual Desires in charge and took both boots over to where he was sitting and sat them both down and put them on almost crushing the tiny engineer that was in them and felt the pressure from the small boots on his feet and, this kept getting heavy hornier. When engineer was in the boots, he saw the heavy come over and take them back to the place where he was sitting and took off his boots and socks and slide his muscular feet into both of the boots and Dell was caught in between his big toe and couldn't move, but that's when it was really starting. Dell was getting horny again and was being smothered to death by heavy's musk filled feet and he couldn't stop himself from lapping his tongue all over them and that's when he removed both of his feet from the boots and put his humongous girthy cock into the boot Dell was in and started using it as a Fleshlight and the other boot's was being used as a way for heavy to get hornier by sucking in all the musky sweat filled smell from Solly's other boot. Dell started to panic but was succumbed to his sexual Desires and let himself get pressed against heavy's cock head and felt all the heat, sweat, and muscle slam down on him, sent him crazy to where he adjusted himself to where his cock was perfectly aligned with heavy's cock slit and thrusted forward when heavy came down with brutal force, which made them both hornier and this sent Dell over again and let out all of his pent-up cum into heavy's cock head and held on tight to make sure that heavy's cock takes all of his cum and that's what drove heavy crazy as well, but Dell had a more sinister plan for him. After Dell got done cuming in heavy's cock, he decided to stand up and be engulfed by heavy and this drove heavy insanely crazy and sent him over the edge and Dell could hear and feel the heavy's thick cum coming for him, and felt heavy's blood increase and his cock get extremely tight, as a result Dell just went limp, just letting himself get pushed out and flooded into Solly's now cum filled boots and when heavy got done, he picked up the boot that dell was in and poured some of the “juices” out and on to his sandvich which he moaned as he ate and set the boots back to where they once stood and walked back to his room with the cum filled sandvich and left Dell to squirm in the boot that has a small pool of cum at the bottom.


	4. Pyro teaches his new  slave a lesson (Pyro×Engineer×Soldier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sorry again in advance but this is the longest chapter I think and is quite lengthy, but hopefully you enjoy!

After heavy left Dell tried to climb Solly's boot but to no avail. The boot was too high and there weren't any leverage points to climb on. Dell soon heard some faint rumbles in the distance and decided to try his best to hide but also get a good enough viewing angle to see pyro come and pick up Solly's boots and smelled them and made a little “mmph” noise of agreement, signifying that he had the right boots. When pyro picked up Solly's boots, he looked a little different, Dell could actually see his thick muscles, his groin carrying his package, and a zipper going straight down his groin which filled Dell with curiosity. As Engie was being carried by pyro he saw pyro's cock getting a little pent-up from his speedy movement towards soldier's room, where it smelled like sweat, musk, and leather? When pyro set the boots down, Dell had a perfect viewing angle of Solly, but he was in a leather harness and was restrained to his bed, and he seemed to be asleep. You then saw pyro open a box that had this strange glowing fluid and it had some if the same orange glowing fluid that Dell drank from earlier that day and pyro pulled out a neon green glowing syringe that read “Brain Dead Effect (Causes victim to go into a deep sleep, resulting them feeling everything, but they can't wake up or move their arms or leg, only moveable body part is the tongue, cock and necessary bodily organs)”. Dell knew pyro well and remembers having sex with him if he was feeling down or if he was built up with rage, and when he was filled up with rage he normally turned into a master and whoever else was in the room with him would become his slave, and Dell never got this treatment because pyro Marked him as his true slave (looks at right ass cheek and saw pyro's emblem on it, deeply embedded in his skin). Since pyro couldn't find Dell in his room, he decided to go and try for Solly, which he was clearly successful with doing. Pyro soon came back and took Solly's tongue out and made him lick his boots and their sole's, Dell soon thought that he would have to go into another person's mouth again but that wasn't the case, after pyro got done injecting Solly with the fluid, Dell could feel that he was getting warm and that he was being turned on. Dell was then dropped out and on to Solly's face and his face felt like baby smooth skin and decided to explore him at his tiny size, while pyro was distracted with something else. While Dell was exploring Solly's face, couldn't help but go and open one of Solly's eyes to see that he was one still conscious and he moved his eye right to Dell and his pupils started to get extremely big and Dell felt like he was gonna be consumed by his deep looking eyes, but he decided to close his lid so he wouldn't see those puppy eyes no longer. After seeing those depressing and full of struggle eyes, Dell needed something to distract him and he went straight to Solly's mouth and decided to fuck it as if it was a big gaping ass hole. While Dell was fucking Solly's tongue, pyro noticed a small movement on Solly's mouth and decided to observe the tiny thing that was there. Dell soon noticed that he was being watched and ran for Solly's thick pubic hair and hoped that the pyro didn't see where he went, and luckily pyro went down to grab something else, it was a piece of hair that was on Solly's mouth. Dell was quite thankful that he wasn't looking at him and that his cover would be blown, but thankfully he was distracted again and started his way down to Solly's ass to worship it and on his way down get noticed that Solly had the same branding as him and it looked fresh, and this sight didn't help a bit and it brought back the sight of Solly's watered eyes. Dell now knew that they were now slave Brothers and their master was pyro. When Dell got down to his asshole after climbing down all his hair, he decided to kiss Solly's ass cheek where the branding was, to help Solly deal with the pain saying,”the pain will go away after a week or so, dependin on how much you get dominated”. After that, Dell got to work on pleasing Solly's asshole and man did it taste good, Dell could feel that Solly's body was shifting and emitting more heat due to his sexual interaction. While Dell was having a fun and exciting time making out with his new “brother”, pyro suddenly unzipped his front zipper to let out his cock and balls, and it was more of his suit but it covered his cock and balls tightly to where you could see all of the details, as if he wasn't wearing anything. Dell then saw that pyro was making himself horny and came down to Solly's plump and virgin ass and shoved both his cock and Dell in at the same time and Dell was having the best night ever, he could feel soldier around him and could feel pyro's cock and he stuck his own cock in once again and started fucking his master’s cock. Dell was then knocked off of pyro's cock as he was pulling out of Solly's virgin ass and walked over to shove his cock in Solly's mouth to make Solly taste himself and this made Solly harder, which tightened his his asshole and Dell with it. Dell was now trapped in Solly's virgin ass, which was a fantasy come true and started to squirm and move spratickly around which made him tighten his grip even more and this is what sent Dell over the edge being surrounded by his crush and feeling him. After pyro cleaned off his rubberized cock off in Solly mouth, he then took off his gas mask filter and stuck the opening in Solly's ass and took in a deep breath, while rimming his plump ass and this action by pyro set Dell free from his fantasy and turned it into a nightmare, he was then being sucked into pyro's mask which was unexplored territory and turned on a light that was in his robotic hand and was lucky that the pyro had stopped sucking in air from Solly's ass to see a muscular looking face, with multiple scars, and a buzz cut almost shaven head and his eyes were closed up and his mouth was soaking in the taste of Solly's ass, and pyro's face was a serious looking person and it was strange to see him now, a grown normal sexy male playing with fire and balloonicorn toys, which Dell then said aloud,”a kid in a grown man's body”, and this made him open his eyes and Dell quickly hid his arms light and was then sucked into pyro's mouth and was in a pool of saliva once again but this time he felt a great amount a pleasure instead of fear because pyro's tongue was quiet curious and started to fuck Dell just like heavy's tongue but something was different about this tongue, his tongue was curious and it went with the flow, and Dell heard pyro start to moan and approach his climax. After pyro's tongue got acquainted with Dell, he then spit out all of the saliva in his mouth into solly's mouth and stuck his cock back in to Solly's mouth and used it as a lubrication spot and deep throated him, he then removed his cock and Dell with it and came all over sollys body and Dell could see the thickness in his cum, to see that pyro hasn't done this in a while. Pyro then decided to jerk off and wrapped his big rubbery hand around Dell on his cock and put his cock head into sollys mouth so he could jerk off and fill Solly at the same time and closed Solly's mouth as best as he could and jerked off with Dell going along for the ride. While Dell couldn't move while pyro was jerking off, he could still squirm and wiggle and make him get harder and longer which made the pyro extremely desperate to release his second load in soldier's mouth and it doesn't help that Solly was also blocking his cocks slit to where one his pre-cum was being backed up and started to leak into his suit, which started to bulge up in the cock area. That was until Solly woke up and started to fuck pyro's cock faster and faster causing his release to fill up his suits cock and balls region and start making a pool of cum all over the floor and while pyro was starting to back away from Solly before he got free from the restraints. Pyro then quickly stuffed his dick and balls back into the small little pocket and zipped it up with Dell inside. Dell then turned on his light and saw pyro's masculine thick cock in front of him and a nice pair of balls covered by the red suit that pyro was wearing and dell could feel the heat from pyro increasing with every movement that pyro took, and noticed that the space Dell was in started to shrink and get harder to move. While Dell took notice that he could be crushed, he felt that all of his worries went away, and the rubber rubbing against his skin sent him into ecstasy and he started to drift away into blackness, little did he know that he blacked out and what's soon to come. Even though Dell blacked out between pyro's cock and balls, pyro didn't mind the unexpected pleasure coming from within his bulging pocket that held his manhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, I'm planning on continuing this in my free time but anyways, thanks for reading my first fanfic, hopefully you enjoyed.  
> Sincerely,  
> Engie3  
> Twitter: @Engie31
> 
> (Had to move to Twitter due to the "great banning of Tumblr" in 2018😞)


End file.
